


Interweaving the lines of our future

by glassdeity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Meetings, BokuAka Week, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, akaashi thinks a lot, i will lay down my life for bokuto, the idle fleeting thought that he was a star crossed my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdeity/pseuds/glassdeity
Summary: For the first time since he barged inside the library, Bokuto is silent. His hands hang in the air as he regards Keiji with an awestruck expression, cheeks tinted pink. Keiji feels his heart constrict."Fuck, you're so pretty.""Excuse me?"Bokuto's eyes bulge comically, his expression turning to that of a look of horror. "Did I say that out loud?"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Interweaving the lines of our future

**Author's Note:**

> My first bkak fic!!! I love these two and their dynamic so much o(TヘTo)
> 
> this is just a short fic and like, just time skips. i hope i could write more (and actually acceptable lol) fics for bkak in the future
> 
> Title is from 'reaching you' by Tomufumi Tanizawa. Pls listen to it, its a gem!!!!

  
Akaashi Keiji is 12 years old when he realizes people can choose to leave you and never come back.

He tightens his hold on his mom's hand and watches with tears as his father wordlessly zipped his bag and headed for the door, not once looking at them.

"I hate you!" His mom shouts with disdain. Keiji can feel her shaking. 

His father, _no,_ the bad man who hurt his mom, Keiji thinks bitterly, just sighs and shuts the door behind him.

She slumps down pitifully and sobs. She pulls Keiji to her and hugs him tight, _too tight_ , and says, "Don't love people like him, Jiji. You won't reach them, no matter how hard you try."

Keiji hugs her back, wishing his measly strength is enough to comfort his mom. 

"I won't." He promises.

•••

Akaashi Keiji is 14 years old when he sees Bokuto Koutarou. He flies to the sky with remarkable grace and Keiji thinks maybe he's meant to be there; a star no one will be able reach.

He remembers the man from years ago.

Keiji turns back and leaves the court. 

•••

Akaashi Keiji is 16 years old when he sees him again. Bokuto Koutarou is an unparalled force, Keiji supposes, because chaos is sure to follow the spiky-haired man wherever he goes. He is a star, after all.

The exasperated girl seating next to Bokuto has seemingly given up any efforts to shush him, opting to pretend he's not there at all. Keiji sympathizes with her, but a part of him, _the part he suppresses for the longest time,_ thinks it would be easy to indulge Bokuto on his whims if it means being around him. 

Bokuto, undeterred by the stares other students are giving him, continues his boisterous act of roughly shoving the small books together in front of him. How he manages to be as dynamic outside the volleyball court is beyond Keiji.

Taking pity on the books that never did anything to deserve such treatment, Keiji stands up from his seat at the library help desk and heads over at Bokuto's table.

He pulls the chair out in front of the other and sits, propping his elbows on the table. Up close, Bokuto appears to shine even more. Keiji briefly wonders how it will feel to constantly have his presence beside him. 

' _You'll burn_ ,' a familiar voice reminds him.

Keiji levels Bokuto with a hard stare. "Please do not play with the books; they are meant to be read."

For the first time since he barged inside the library, Bokuto is silent. His hands hang in the air as he regards Keiji with an awestruck expression, cheeks tinted pink. Keiji feels his heart constrict.

"Fuck, you're so pretty." 

"Excuse me?"

Bokuto's eyes bulge comically, his expression turning to that of a look of horror. "Did I say that out loud?"

Keiji wants to smile, but he refuses to show any kind of emotion to Bokuto, lest he realizes Keiji sees the universe in him. He continues to look passive.

"You're disturbing the other students."

"Oh, uh--" Bokuto stands up abruptly, "I'm so sorry! I'll leave."

He stands in place for a few awkward seconds, fiddling with his hands. "Can I," he starts. Keiji looks up at his handsome face and sees, _feels_ his sincerity. "Can I come back here? To see you?"

_Don't. You'll never reach him, Keiji._

"Yes."

Keiji thinks the hopeful smile he gets in return is worth the risk.

•••

Akaashi Keiji is 18 years old when Bokuto Koutarou confesses to him.

He thinks of bright smiles and a warm presence, and Keiji wants to say yes.

He remembers the tears and the pain, and the promise he made. Keiji can't say yes.

Bokuto Koutarou is a star; someone beautiful and intense and perfect; _someone Keiji can never dream to reach._

Keiji knows it's not worth it when Bokuto leaves, figure slumped and eyes red.

•••

Akaashi Keiji is 20 years old and he does not feel like himself. He goes home for the holidays to his mom's warm hugs and reasurrance that a failed grade does not define who he is. 

Keiji cries and _cries_ and tells her about everything; about his fears and his worries and _Bokuto Koutarou_ and the promise that made him let go of the most beautiful thing he had in his life.

His mother hugs him as tight as she did that awful year. She apologizes for everything; for a failed marriage and a burdened childhood and that promise. 

"You are worthy of so, so much love and you deserve much more," she tells him in between sobs. "Let go of the heavy burden I've given you, please, Jiji."

Keiji cries with her.

•••

Akaashi Keiji is 22 years old when they meet again. The bags under his eyes are dark and his energy is almost depleted, but Keiji manages to stutter out a greeting when Bokuto Koutarou beams at him with a smile that Keiji missed _so much_ he can cry.

"Can I see you again?" Bokuto asks him two hours into their impromptu lunch together. 

Keiji remembers the pain of years ago, but he refuses to let it get to him. Love can bring pain, but it doesn't scare him. Not anymore. 

"Yes." Keiji answers with a genuine smile.

•••

Bokuto Keiji is 24 years old and he's happy, very undeniably happy, with Bokuto Koutarou. 

Keiji still sees the universe in him, and tells him so.

The stars are hard to reach, but there are some that move from the sky to reach you on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :D


End file.
